


The Six of Us

by geminianDualities



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crew of Six (Among Us), Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), Gen, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Impostor Caused by Virus (Among Us), Impostor Yellow (Among Us), Mini Crewmate is Alien (Among Us), One Impostor (Among Us), Search for a Cure, The Skeld (Among Us), Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminianDualities/pseuds/geminianDualities
Summary: Just days into the mission, an unknown virus takes hold of one of the crew. Finding a cure soon becomes the number one priority as tensions rise.Log entry styled work.A crew of six, one imposter. Located on the Skeld. (Please note an additional area has been added for this story. This area is the sleeping quarters, which is located across from medbay.)
Relationships: Black & Blue (Among Us), Black & Lime (Among Us), Black & Purple (Among Us), Black & Red (Among Us), Black & Yellow (Among Us), Blue & Purple (Among Us), Blue & Red (Among Us), Blue & Yellow (Among Us), Lime & Blue (Among Us), Lime & Purple (Among Us), Lime & Red (Among Us), Lime & Yellow (Among Us), Purple & Red (Among Us), Purple & Yellow (Among Us), Red & Yellow (Among Us)
Kudos: 6





	1. PURP > Log 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be sporadic. This serves as a work I write to warm up, so the quality may be inconsistent and of a lower standard. I may edit the relationship tags later on to reflect any changes.  
> This work has been crossposted onto Toyhouse.

Enter User  
> PURP

Welcome User Purple!  
Record Log or Initiate Playback?  
> Record Log

Beginning Log Recording

Testing, testing.

So, today’s the day. We’re finally going up! God, this still doesn’t feel real...

Today’s tasks:  
Complete successful launch with crewmates.  
Record Day Zero Log

I’m doing the second one now, so I can go ahead and cross that one off the list. 

I hope my crewmates are nice. There’s me, Black, Yellow, Lime, Red and Blue. I don’t know their names yet. I remember the stories of when astronaut teams trained together. It seems so much easier than now.

Um, I guess that’s all there is to report today.

Oh and, Dad, if anything goes wrong... please, please know that I love you. You’ve always been there for me, supporting me. I love you.

See you all soon!

\- P


	2. RED > Log 4

Enter User  
> RED

Welcome User Red!  
Record Log or Initiate Playback?  
> Record Log

Beginning Log Recording

The others don’t get the point of recording a log every day. Except Black. He understands that if something happens, the more logs we have, the easier HQ can figure out what happened.

Not that anything’s going to happen anyway. All of us have been trained by our respective department for anything. It’s a shame we don’t have someone from the White department. It’s unlikely, but what if there’s a medical issue? We have Medkits and one of the new autodocs, so I can see why a White crew member wouldn’t be needed. 

Today’s tasks were simple. Clear Asteroids, Calibrate Distributer and Upload Cafeteria Data. Completed them in no time. 

Crewmate Yellow seems pretty cool. I must confess the Yellow department is not one many would have gone for, cleaning and exterior maintenance, so I’m glad we‘ve got a specialist here with us. 

Crewmates Lime and Blue are getting on well, which is nice. As reported in a previous log, Blue was having troubles integrating herself, so I’m glad she has a supportive friend. 

Crewmate Black‘s taken on the role as leader. I’m glad it was him, really. He‘s friendly yet serious, and he already seems to have garnered everyone’s respect.

Crewmate Purple... they’re a little odd. Most from the Purple department are. Maybe it’s the way they’re trained. Purple refuses to take off their dumb ram horns except when they’re sleeping.

And that’s all that there is to report today. Red out.


	3. YLW > Log 2

Enter User  
> YLW

Welcome User Yellow!  
Record Log or Initiate Playback?  
> Record Log

Beginning Log Recording

This is Yellow. Log Number 2.

All of us have trained so long, and now we‘re finally up. We have not begun any exploration, so no discoveries have been made.

I feel that one of our main issues is that we don’t really know each other. Training seperate will do that. Black’s organised some ’Getting to know each other‘ activities to do over dinner tonight. I’m glad, really. Black, while trained for Engineering, seems to be the perfect leader for our expedition.

I am most curious about Crewmate Lime. She just seems to stand out in my mind, more so than the others. It may just be the bright colour of her department, but there’s something about her I just can’t put my finger on.

Today’s Tasks:  
Fix Wiring  
Upload Comms Data  
Stabilise Steering

All tasks were completed successfully.

It is currently free time. It’ll soon be dinner. I wonder what the meal options are for tonight...

End of Log.


	4. BLK > Log 5

Enter User  
> BLK

Welcome User Black!  
Record Log or Initiate Playback?  
> Record Log

Beginning Log Recording

Get to know each other games were a blast! I think they really helped Blue come out of her shell. Red and Purple were really getting into it. Lime seemed calm but happy. Yellow seemed a bit pale. May have to get him checked up if that doesn’t sort itself out.

Tomorrow we start out mission proper - exploration and investigation!

Due to the seemingly random assortment of tasks today, I didn’t get any for my department, but they were all easy anyway so I didn’t struggle with them.

That’s all there is to report!

Black signing out.


End file.
